


The Phoenix: A Katniss And Peeta Fanfiction

by Mockingjaysong92



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Recovery, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjaysong92/pseuds/Mockingjaysong92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years. Since the War, since the rebellion. Katniss and Peeta have grown back together but their is still so much ahead for them. How do they recover? What happened to District Twelve and the rest of Panem? My story picks up when Katniss and Peeta are 23 years old and still coping with life, learning how to love, and make new friends and family again. Thanks to Suzanne Collins for the Hunger Games series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peeta

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for looking at my page, this is a continuation of Out Of the Ashes another Story I'll post soon on AOOO. But you can start reading now and understand what's going on very well. I hope you enjoy. Katniss and Peeta are my life!

 

The Pheonix :   
A Katniss and Peeta Fanfiction

Chapter one:  
It's been four years since the war, since the end of Snow and the Hunger Games and all of it's torture. Everything has changed any yet nothing really has. I stare out into the vast wilderness with a flask of tea clutched between my hands. The chill of the night still lingers into the early morning hour. I gaze up at the sky and watch the yellow ball of light shine through the trees and leaves as it reaches down to my bronzed face. The summer does that to my skin, darkens it to a warm bronze color from the beating sun I've been bathing myself in all season. I look into the pool of water at the lake and see my grey eyes that almost look green in this light gaze back at me. 

Peeta had a breakdown last night. We got into an argument. I don't know how he can think the things he does. Sometimes when we argue I feel as if I don't know him anymore, it's like he becomes somebody else. Maybe he does. I try to be understanding but it's hard when I'm just as messed up as he is. I need him and I need him to be ok, when he looses it I panic and don't know how to act. I do try and stay with him and reassure him that I love him, but he pushes me away. He yelled at me last night and told me that he didn't believe me, that he doesn't believe I love him. It hurt me to the core, becasue all I want in the world is for him to know how much he means to me. How he is the morning, rain and and my sunshine. All my hopes and dreames wrapped into one person. I love him so much. It took me so long to come to that conclusion and now that I have to, just having him doubt me kills everything inside of me.

I sit back down totally exhausted from thoughts of him that wander in my mind. I hate myself for leaving him like I did, but Haymich was with him, so I knew he was in good hands and couldn't hurt himself as he has before when he goes through these phases. 

All I want is for him to come rushing through the tall grasses in the meadow head through the woods to my lake and come and find me here. I want him to tell me he's sorry that it was all a big mistake and that he didin't mean any of it. That it was just a flashback. Just a moment of confusion. I wait an extra ten minutes hoping, waiting, But he doesn't appear and all I'm left with is an empty heart here in the middle of the hills. 

I try to talk myself into heading back into town. But why should I? If Peeta doesn't want to see me then what do I have left to live for? What's the point? I lay down and listen to the water rushing in the small stream I managed to hike down to. It's a nice peacful spot on the way back. Away from the lake but not by much. I drown myself in negative thinking, something that Dr Arulious has warned me not to do. "Negative thinking can lead you off into oblivion if you let it. You have to exercise control over your thoughts." He would tell me now. But maybe he's full of garbage. 

Just then I think I hear a familiar heavy tread. I bolt up and whip my head around to meet my familiar blue eyes. The normal blue eyes are filled with worry and concern. He sighs and I get up and run into his arms and melt there. Strong arms support my limp state and stroke back my tangles mess of hair.

"I'm sorry Kat, so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it, honest I didn't,"

I look up and stop his words with a kiss. Stepping up on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck. I run my fingers through his blond waves and our kiss deepens. Making up is never the problem, it's just the fact that we have to make up in the first place that makes things hard. 

We finally break apart and Peeta breathes heavily sweat dripping down his neck and face from the exhaustion of hiking all the way out here. "Why did you leave me?"

I look down at the ground with shame, "I couldn't Peeta. Face you like that. You said horrible things and I believed you."

"You can't believe anything I say when I'm like that. You know that I don't mean any of it. Don't you by now?"

I step backed alarmed at my rage that's swelling up in my chest. "Yeah I know, but it's another thing hearing it." I say defensively.  
Peeta backpeddles and closes the space between us again. 

"I want to tell you it won't happen again but you and I both know it will. But I'm sorry it happens. I'm sorry Katniss. I love you..."  
His brow furrows in concern as he reaches down to stroke small tears that are falling down my cheeks. I start those small choking sounds I get when I sob and decide to give in and do as I please and just bury myself in Peeta's warmth. I take a deep breath and everything is better now. He's here now


	2. Are we Ok?

Chapter 2

We walk home hand in hand. The whole time I'm thinking still of how Peeta flew off the handle last night. He was so mad, not at me really, but at himself. At one point he was even throwing things. I look up at him as we approach our front door and our eyes meet.

"What?" He asks. "What's bothering you?"

"I just..." How can I even tell him without making him feel bad?

"I hurt you didn't I?" Peeta says as he lets go of my hand.

"No, no you didn't Peeta."

"I don't mean physically. I still hurt you though, seeing me like that."

I stay silent because he's right, it did hurt. Words hurt, even though I know he didn't mean it. Deep down I know but right now it's not enough. It does hurt still.

We walk inside and Peeta lets my hand fall. I watch as he makes his way to the kitchen and puts on his white apron. He opens cupboards and gets out various ingrediants. Flour, eggs, baking soda, some cinnamon, sugar.

I follow his steps and slowly approach the counter. I realize that I shouldn't have let myself on, let him know how I really felt. I can't stand to see him hurting, even more than my own hurt.

"I'm sorry." I say tenatively.

Peeta stops stiring his mixture and looks my way. "Me too."

"It's not your fault you know." 

He nods, "But it doesn't change what happens every time.

I grab his hand, 'I don't care Peeta, it's okay."

"When I get like that I... just need to be alone sometimes, I think that's why I push you away."

I'm not sure what else to say so I do what I always do when we reach a stalemate. I help Peeta with a task. This time it's baking. I heat up our two ovens and melt the butter and do other small things to help him. 

We finish late afternoon. It's sometimes how we both cope with things we can't change. Just being near each other reminds us that no matter how much we hurt inside or want things to be different with one another, we need the other one. Like flowers need rain. We support each other and help each other. Yes at times I hurt him and he hurts me, but it's unintentional and we don't mean it. In the end Peeta's sunshine outweighs the storms inside him. And I suppose the same is true for me.


End file.
